Big Apology
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes comes to Sam's rescue, but a situation might ruin their friendship


Mercedes Jones was probably the diva of the school, and especially when it came to Glee Club. She was confident with herself, and a presence that lit up a room, a smile that made everyone's day. She want skinny, or had blonde hair and blue eyes, but she have curves and eyes that would melt a guy when they look at her. Yet, she didn't have anyone by her side, a guy that would be with her when she needed him. Even though Kurt was an amazing best friend, she can't love him (even though she sort of did).

Sam Evans was the new glee club member, a jock, and a nerd when it came to Avatar and comic books. He was every girl's dream; he had golden blond hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean. Don't forget those lips that every girl would die to kiss. Girls like Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. He had a body that every guy would want and every girl would desire. Yet he wasn't happy, he dated Quinn but got cheated on with Finn, and Santana well, she didn't really care about him , she only used him to piss Quinn off. He never actually had someone until he truly met….

"Sam?" Sam heard a voice that made his knees weak behind him. He turned around as he didn't know he was holding up the lunch line.

"Oh sorry Mercedes." He saw how her dark chocolate eyes were staring at him, her eyes was melting his heart with only her stare. He saw how she looked concerned and turned around to see the line was waiting for him to move.

"I think you should keep walking, or else we'll have a riot." Chuckling nervously Sam tripped trying to grab his tray with spaghetti, which landed on him.

"Sam!" As Mercedes kneeled to help him the lunch line and the whole cafetiria filled students started laughing. The people who were in the lunch line behind them walked around laughing at pointing.

"Great, anymore embarrassing moments I could deal with this week?"

*_FLASHBACK TO THE WHOLE WEEK_

Monday- As he walked through the hallway, the jocks had thrown a slushy at him and everyone started laughing,

Tuesday- He was coming out of the bathroom, and he didn't notice toilet paper was stuck on his shoe. He saw everyone was laughing, but he didn't know why.

Wednesday- Walking to the parking lot, he accidentally stepped on dog poop, and the people around him only stared as he cursed out loud.

Thursday-Raining that day, he was walking through the streets when the jocks passed by him wetting him completely.

*FLASHBACK OVER

"Good thing it's Friday." Mercedes smiled at him as she helped him up, he smirked and tried not to embarrass himself anymore in front of her.

"Why don't I help you clean yourself up?" Sam really liked that idea, he was going to spent time with the only person he'd ever want to spent with. He liked Mercedes, more than he's ever thought; he had so much fun with her at Prom. But it was obvious she only liked him as a friend. So together they walked out of the cafeteria where the laughter had subsided and they headed towards the bathroom. Before entering the girls bathroom Sam stopped Mercedes.

"Wait, this is the girls bathroom." Mercedes looked at him really confused.

"You know for girls."

"Really Sam? We're not 5 years old. No one cares if there is a boy here." The real reason was that this was the place he had gone with Quinn the first time he got a slushy thrown at him. He didn't want to even think of Quinn right now, he was still so mad at her for cheating on him with Finn.

"But the only guy that actually enters the girl's bathroom is Kurt and he's gay, and I'm not. I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Sam Evans, since when do you care what people think of you?" Well, since he started liking Mercedes, she always wanted her to see him clean; unslushied without toilet paper on his shoes, no dog poop and dry from any cars, he wanted to impress her.

"Well…oh…I"

"Never mind, come on!" Sam looked everywhere before entering which made Mercedes giggled. With paper towels and warm water, Mercedes cleaned Sam's face and helped take off the bits of spaghetti on his shirt.

"Ahh! The spaghetti doesn't even smell good." Sam said disgusted smelling the undercooked pieces of spaghetti as he took it off his shirt and throwing it in the trash.

"What happened back there? You know, when you were staring into space. You seemed lost, it looked like you were day dreaming." He looked at her, as he knew she was concerned. She only smirked at him and headed to the trash and got more paper towels. Sam took a deep breath and when Mercedes came back Sam couldn't believe his eyes. it was Quinn. She had her cheerio uniform and her ponytail.

Sam only stared in confusion. where was Mercedes? Was he hallucinating? He didn't want this cheater near him.

She wet the paper towels and reached for Sam's head, like hse did when he first got slushied. But before she could do so sam grabbed quinn's hand with force.

"Sam! Sam! Stop! Sam you're hurting me!"

Before he could scream at what he thought was Quinn, he noticed he was hallucinating, and that in fact Quinn was Mercedes. So he was hurting Mercedes not Quinn.

"Mercedes! I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam had let go o Mercedes' arm and she backed away from him with anger, she was surprised he had treated her like that.

"If you didn't want my help, then just tell and I'll leave."

"No Mercedes! Wait!" but she had already left him alone in the bathroom. He felt like an ass and pounded his hand down on the sink counter, angry for what he had done. He had to find a way to apologize, and he knew what song to sing at Glee Club.

Everyone after school had taken their usual spots for Glee Club. But this time Mercedes sat as far away from Sam as possible. Sam kept turning around to see if Mercedes caught his apology smile, but she just ignored him.

"Alright guys! Today's topic original songs, we have to get ready for Nationals in New York!" Mr. Shue yelled excitedly as everyone whooped. Then Sam stood up and grabbed everyone's attention, especially Mercedes.

"Mr. Shue, before we get started I like to sing something for someone in here."

"Um… sure Sam. What is it?"

"Glad and Sorry by the Faces."

"Good, well. Go ahead." Sam grabbed his guitar strapped and threw it over his neck and started playing.

Thank you kindly

For thinking of me

If I'm not smiling

I'm just thinking

Glad and sorry

Happy or sad

When all is done and spoken

You're up or I'm down

Can you show me a dream

Can you show me one that's better than mine

Can you stand it in the cold light of day

Neither can I

The song had ended and everyone clapped. Sam looked over at Mercedes, and everyone stared at Mercedes.

"So, can you forgive me?"

"I guess." She gave him a smirked and everyone cheered that she said yes to his apology. Sam winked at her when everyone was whopping so happily and Mercedes blushed.


End file.
